Bogoshipo Mianhae SARANGHAE!
by Minchan Park
Summary: FF Oneshoot DaeBaek! This is GenderSwitch!/I Hope You Enjoy my fanfic!/ 'Aku merindukanmu... Maafkan aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU'


**Bogoshipo... Mianhae... Saranghae!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNG DAEHYUN x BYUN BAEKHYUN**

 **DAEBAEK GS!**

 **.**

 **Romance, Drama** /?

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

* * *

 _Baekhyun POV._

Hhh... Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukainya –ah ani, mungkin mencintainya? Apakah aku salah jika mencintainya? Tapi, sepertinya ini semua sudah terlambat. Sangat kecil harapan bagiku untuk dapat kembali bertemu dengannya. Sungguh, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukainya, lalu hidup bahagia bersamanya. Tapi, bisakah itu semua kembali? Aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh!

 _Baekhyun POV End_

Sinar mentari pagi sudah masuk melewati sebuah jendela kamar yang di dalamnya tergeletak seorang yeoja yang masih memejamkan matanya, tak sadar jika dua yeoja lainnya sudah meneriakinya untuk membuka matanya.

"Heuuunggg... Bisakah kalian diam? Aku masih ngantuk... hoaaammpp..." balasnya sambil tetap memeluk gulingnya erat-erat.

 _DUK DUK DUK_

"YAK! TAK BISA BAEKHYUN! KAU HARUS BANGUN SEKARANG!" teriak teman-teman Baekhyun dari luar kamarnya sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN! KITA SUDAH TELAT BODOH!" teriak teman-teman Baekhyun lagi.

"Haish! Ne ne... Ini aku mandi..." Baekhyun pun dengan malas berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepat! Kami tunggu di ruang makan."

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja bermata sipit yang tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Dia adalah seorang yeoja berusia dua puluh empat tahun yang bekerja disebuah cafe milik temannya, Zhang Yixing. Baekhyun memang masih kuliah, namun ia juga bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang untuk menghidupi dirinya sehari-hari. Kedua sahabatnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga sama seperti dirinya. Namun bedanya, Luhan bertugas sebagai penjaga kasir, Kyungsoo sebagai chef, sedangkan Baekhyun pelayan di cafe tersebut.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang masih agak basah.

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Belakangan ini, kau bangun sangat siang. Bukan apa-apa sih... biasanya kan kau bangun telat sepuluh menit, namun kali ini setengah jam. Ada apa?" tanya Luhan berinisiatif sebagai yeoja yang paling tua diantara sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ani... Gwenchanayo, eonnie..." ucap Baekhyun bohong. Sudah jelas-jelas semalam ia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesorang yang baru ia temui di media sosial. Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Baekhyun membuka akun media sosial miliknya, ia melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak berjumpa dengan dirinya. Akhirnya, Baekhyun terus memikirkannya. Baekhyun merasa kalau percuma saja jika semua perasaan itu ditepis, tapi bukannya menghilang justru semakin bertambah. Baekhyun tersenyum miris ketika mengingat foto namja itu yang dilihatnya.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." panggil Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun karena yeoja itu melamun.

"Ah eh?"

"Tuh kan... Kenapa sih? Ceritakan saja, baek..." paksa Kyungsoo.

"A –ani... Eobseo... Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat. Kajja." Ucap Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya dan itu cukup berhasil. Luhan langsung melihat ke jam tangan biru miliknya dan benar saja ia langsung meraih tas tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia membawa piring bekas makan mereka ke dapur. Lalu, ia langsung meraih tasnya dan mengunci pintu rumah mereka.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun POV_

Hhh... Lelah sekali hari ini. Pengunjung cafe yang banyak membuatku harus berjalan bolak-balik dari meja ke meja. Tapi tak apa sih, toh itu juga akan menghasilkan uang.

Aku langsung merebahkan badanku di kasur. Ah... bosan... Jika bosan begini, biasanya aku akan membuka akun media sosialku. Tsk, aku jadi teringat dirinya yang ternyata akunku bertemu dengan akun miliknya beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika aku mengingatnya, aku merasa sangat menyesal... Sungguh, aku ingin kembali bertemu dengannya.

 _Flashback_

 _Seorang namja terlihat berlari dan tak sengaja menyenggol air minum milik yeoja yang sedang membaca buku itu._

" _Eh? Ah... mianhaeyo... Aku tak sengaja, Baekhyun-ah... Mianhaeyo..." ucap namja tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa kegiatan membacanya terganggu langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap namja bermata elang itu._

" _Aigoo... Kau menumpahkan minumanku, Dae..."_

" _Ne... Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhaeyo, Baekhyun-ah... Aku akan membelikanmu yang baru." ucap namja itu lagi memohon-mohon._

" _Hm. Gwenchana, dae. Tak usah... aku akan mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkannya." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian melenggang pergi dari kelas itu dan tak lama kembali lagi dengan membawa sesuatu yang akan digunakan untuk mengelap air tersebut._

 _Daehyun –namja yang tadi menumpahkan minuman- merasa bersalah ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan telaten membereskan itu semua. Dengan inisiatif, ia menghampiri Baekhyun untuk membantunya._

" _Ani... Gwenchana, baek. Aku saja, kan aku yang menumpahkannya."_

" _Haish... Daripada kau atau aku, bagaimana kalau kita berdua saja yang mengepelnya? Kajja." Ucap Baekhyun polos dan itu membuat Daehyun tak sadar tersenyum. Akhirnya, mereka berdua memegang gagang pel tersebut lalu menggerakannya ke daerah yang basah akibat air tadi. Posisi mereka saat ini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan. Daehyun yang terlihat seperti memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang._

 _Setelah bermenit-menit, akhirnya lantai itu pun kering. Bel masuk kelas terdengar membuat murid-murid berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas._

" _Ciyeee... Daehyun yang tadi pegang-pegangan sama Baekhyun..."_

" _Ciyeeee... Pelukan tuh tadi."_

" _Jinjjaa? Aigoooo... Co Cweet... Hahahaha..."_

" _Ciyeee... Hahaha..."_

 _Kelas pun menjadi riuh akibat teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun yang menggoda dirinya dengan Daehyun. Sebenarnya, para guru sedang rapat sehingga tak ada satu orang gurupun yang masuk ke kelas mengakibatkan kericuhan yang tak henti-henti._

 _Sungguh, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menepisnya dan tetap cuek dengan membaca novel yang baru ia beli kemarin._

 _Sedangkan Daehyun, hanya senyum malu-malu sambil bergumam 'Apa sih?' ke teman-temannya. Sungguh, Daehyun sangat malu diledek seperti itu oleh teman-temannya karena ia memang menyukai Baekhyun._

 _Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak di tengah ricuhnya kelas._

" _BAEKHYUN! Kata Daehyun, kamu mau gak jadi yeojachingunya? HAHAHAHA..." Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada namja yang berteriak tadi. Raut wajah Baekhyun sulit diartikan. Ia bingung, kenapa jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak? Sepertinya sebentar lagi jantung Baekhyun akan keluar dari tempatnya._

" _Ih, apaan sih? Siapa yang ngomong begitu coba?" protes Daehyun karena sekali lagi, dirinya dibuat malu karena teman-temannya yang suka sembarangan kalau berbicara._

 _Teman-teman Daehyun hanya menanggapi protesan Daehyun itu dengan tawa yang semakin kencang. Baekhyun hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik novel yang ia baca sedari tadi. Jantungnya pun tetap berdetak cepat layaknya orang habis dikejar-kejar pikir, mungkin itu akibat rasa kesal karena teman-temannya berisik dan mengganggunya. Ia tak berpikir bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada Daehyun._

" _Pstt.. Baek!" panggil temannya yang berada di belakangnya sambil berbiisik._

" _Wae?" tanya Baekhyun saat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang menghadap yeoja berambut lurus itu._

" _Sepertinya, Daehyun memang menyukaimu."_

" _Eh? Tau darimana kau? Ada-ada saja..." balas Baekhyun dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya menghadap depan dan menidurkan kepalanya ke atas mejanya._

" _Yaahh... dibilangin gak percaya... Aku mengetahuinya, bodoh!" dengus yeoja dibelakangnya._

" _Terserah..." balas Baekhyun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang._

 _Ketika pulang sekolah, Daehyun mengajaknya untuk mampir ke kedai bubble tea dekat sekolah._

" _Ayolah, baek... Aku mengganti minumanmu yang tumpah tadi... Aku yang bersalah, jadi aku akan menggantinya. Ya ya?"_

" _Hahh... Baiklah." Jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat Daehyun tersenyum cerah. Akhirnya, mereka berdua mampir ke kedai bubble tea tersebut._

 _Di hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun sering menemukan susu strawberry di lokernya. Jangan lupakan note yang tertulis disana tanpa diketahui siapa pengirimnya. Baekhyun juga sering merasa bahwa ada sesorang yang mengikutinya ketika dia pulang, namun ternyata tak ada siapapun disana._

 _Baekhyun juga pernah hampir tenggelam ketika sekolahnya mengadakan acara renang. Tubuh Baekhyun yang kecil membuat air tersebut membawanya ke tengah kolam. Baekhyun tak pandai dalam hal renang. Sehingga, ia hampir saja mati karena tak dapat menghirup oksigen. Namun, seseorang datang dan membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tepian kolam sehingga Baekhyun terselamatkan. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Daehyun. Baekhyun sangat berterimakasih pada Daehyun._

 _Sehingga, banyak teman-temannya yang beranggapan bahwa Daehyun benar-benar menyukai nya. Bahkan ada yang mengira bahwa mereka berpacaran. Namun, Baekhyun tak begitu mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya itu. Ia tak percaya. Ia akan percaya apabila Daehyun lah yang mengatakannya langsung. Tapi, Daehyun bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Daehyun orang yang cukup pemalu, apalagi dihadapan wanita yang disukainya seperti Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sering dipilih untuk kompetisi mewakili sekolah mereka. Baik Baekhyun maupun Daehyun sama-sama pandai memainkan alat musik hingga mereka pun juga sering dipilih untuk mengisi berbagai acara._

 _Hingga kelulusan pun, Daehyun dan Baekhyun berada di panggung yang sama untuk membawakan sebuah lagu. Dan, siapa yang menyangka kalau Baekhyun dan Daehyun ternyata maju lagi ke atas panggung untuk meraih penghargaan sebagai 'SISWA DAN SISWI BERPRESTASI'. Banyak sorak-sorai dari para teman-teman Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Teman-temannya mengabadikan momen dimana Baekhyun dan Daehyun berdua di atas panggung dengan memotretnya. Pada saat itu, Baekhyun gugup setengah mati. Entah kenapa, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Ia berpikir mungkin karena efek malu karena ia disaksikan oleh teman-temannya juga para orang tua teman-temannya. Ya, dia berpikir seperti itu._

 _Setelah kelulusan, mereka berpisah. Ada yang memilih untuk langsung mencari kerja, adapula yang melanjutkan studinya di luar ataupun di dalam negeri. Ya, seperti Daehyun yang ternyata berkuliah di Jerman dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih. Ia harus berpisah dengan Daehyun. Namun, ia tak pernah mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya itu. Ia selalu menutupi rasa sedih dan rindu itu. Ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh itu. Namun, tak bisa. Dan akhirnya, dia pun menyerah. Ia mengakui bahwa sepertinya dirinya benar-benar merindukan sosok Jung Daehyun._

 _Flasback End._

Karena Terlalu lelah, Baekhyun pun ketiduran di depan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Baek... Ayo makan malam... Sudah disiapkan makannya, baek..." ucap Luhan di luar sana.

 _Ceklek_

"Hhh... Kau sangat kelelahan, baek. Aku tau kau banyak pikiran, kenapa tak cerita saja pada kami? Sungguh aneh rasanya jika melihatmu seperti ini... Hhh... Aku sudah seperti orang gila berbicara pada orang tidur. Baiklah, selamat malam. Mimpi indah ne... _CUP!_ "

Setelah mengelus-elus Baekhyun penuh sayang, Luhan pun keluar dari kamar Baekhyun setelah mengecup dahi Baekhyun sekilas dan kembali ke meja makan dimana Kyungsoo sudah menunggu. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo dan Luhan makan malam berdua tanpa Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sangat kelelahan, eon." Adu Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Sepertinya, ada banyak hal yang dipirkannya." Sahut Luhan.

"Ne. Mungkin saja. Karena tadi katanya, minggu depan ada banyak bahan yang harus dilaporkan kepada dosennya. Entahlah." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya sambil memasukkan nasinya ke mulut.

"Ah, belum lagi tadi di cafe banyak pelanggan. Bukan apa sih, bagus memang kalau banyak pengunjung cafe, tapi itu melelahkan." Sambung Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dan makan malam berlangsung dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"BAEK! BAEEEKK! BANGUUUNNN!"

 _DUK! DUK! DUK!_

"YAAAKKK! CEPAT BANGUUUNNN!"

"AYOLAH BAEKK... HARI INI KITA HARUS PERGI MEMBELI PERALATAN UNTUK NATAL BESOOOKKKKK!"

"BAEEEKKK! KAU KAN TAHU SENDIRI KALAU KITA BARU BISA PERGI BELANJA HARI INIII... JANGAN SIA-SIAKAN WAKTU BODOH!"

"CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KAMI TINGGAL!"

Dua yeoja itu sedari tadi berteriak membangunkan Baekhyun yang masih memeluk selimutnya erat. Ya, besok natal dan hari ini mereka –kecuali Baekhyun sepertinya- membuat jadwal bahwa mereka akan berbelanja untuk natal nanti.

"BAEEEKKK! IREONAAAA!" teriak Kyungsoo tak menyerah.

"Iya iya iya... Ini aku banguuunnn..." sahut Baekhyun lesu dari dalam.

"CEPAT MANDI DAN KELUAR AGAR SARAPANNYA TAK DINGIN." Teriak Luhan dari luar. Baekhyun hanya menggumam sambil berjalan lemas menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi dengan air hangat yang membuatnya tak perlu menggigil kedinginan, akhirnya yeoja imut itupun keluar dengan membawa syal warna pink nya.

"Waahh... Baek, kau menggunakan syal itu? Ah, aku juga akan mengambil syalku di kamar." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ah aku juga." Sahut Luhan meninggalkan makanannya dan Baekhyun yang tak peduli dengan mereka. Yang penting makan.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan pun kembali dengan syal mereka yang sama, hanya beda warna saja.

"Jjangjjangjjang...! Hehehe... aku sudah lama tak menggunakan syal ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengelus-elus syal ungu muda miliknya yang sama dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Ne. Aku bahkan sempat lupa ku taruh dimana. Hehehe..." sahut Luhan sambil memakai syal soft blue miliknya.

"Huh! Dasar! Ini kan syal kebangsaan kita. Bagaimana sih kalian?!" kesal Baekhyun dan yeoja yang diceramahinya itu hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Oh iya, kalian akan merayakan natal disini kan?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Tentu saja, baek..." jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo serempak.

"Ani. Maskudku, kalian merayakan bersamaku kan?"

"Hehehe... iya, tahun ini aku akan merayakan bersama kalian berdua." Ucap Luhan.

"Ne, aku juga kok. Tenang saja, sepupuku itu sudah dipastikan tidak merayakan natal bersamaku seperti tahun lalu. Kali ini ia akan merayakan natal bersama keluarga kecilnya itu, hehehe..." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Gegeku juga akan merayakannya bersama istrinya, tidak seperti tahun lalu, hehehe..." sahut Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk lega.

Ya, tahun lalu mereka memang tidak merayakan natal bersama karena Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus pergi bersama anggota keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Sepupu Kyungsoo yang baru pulang dari Amerika ternyata ia akan merayakan bersama Kyungsoo dengan alasan bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan yeoja dan mereka akan menikah. Maka dari itu, sepupunya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk merayakan natal bersamanya dan calon istrinya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia merayakan bersama gege nya yang sangat ia rindukan. Gege nya memilih untuk berkuliah di Kanada dan akhirnya bekerja disana juga membuat Luhan selalu uring-uringan karena tak biasa ditinggal gege nya itu.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana, eonnie?" tanya Baekhyun disela-sela kegiatan meniup cokelat panasnya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, ke suatu tempat dimana kita dapat membeli apa saja yang kita butuhkan nanti. Kita harus bisa sesegera mungkin karena natal sudah esok sedangkan kita belum menyiapkan apapun." Jawab Luhan.

"Ne, kemarin-kemarin itu kita tak ada waktu. Makanya hari ini kita harus bergerak cepat. Oh iya, jangan lupa beli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue juga ya. Hehehe..." sahut Kyungsoo. Luhan memutar kedua bolamatanya malas seraya menganggguk.

.

.

.

Kini, tiga yeoja itu sudah berada di sebuah pasar. Mereka melihat sekeliling, mencari toko yang menjual barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan.

"Toko disini ada banyak. Bagaimana kalau kita berpencar?" usul Luhan dan diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. Namun, Baekhyun menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Eh? Kau kenapa, baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak mau sendirian mengelilingi pasar ini. Eonnie... aku bersama Kyungsoo ne?"

"Ah, baiklah. Aku tahu kalau kau sering lupa arah, apalagi di tempat ramai seperti ini. Kalian berdua hati-hati ne... Kalau sudah selesai, hubungi aku dan kita berkumpul lagi disini. Arra?" ucap Luhan dan keduanya mengacungkan ibu jari mereka.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri ramainya pasar pagi itu. Mereka menolehkan kepala kesana-kemari mencari toko yang dimaksud.

"Yang mana ya...?" gumam Kyungsoo selagi mereka masih berjalan.

"Ah! Kyungie, bagaimana kalau toko itu!" seru Baekhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu toko yang berada tak begitu jauh dari mereka. Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat dan keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju toko tersebut.

Mulanya, mereka mencari hiasan gantung untuk pohon natal mereka seperti hiasan berbentuk bintang, bentuk santaclaus juga bentuk kereta rusa santa. Kemarin kekasih Kyungsoo datang ke rumah dan memberikan mereka pohon natal untuk di taruh di rumah mereka.

Setelah memilih hiasan untuk pohon natal baru mereka, mereka pun juga mencari pernak-pernik untuk menghias rumah mereka.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun memilih aksesoris untuk dirinya juga Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Kyungie! Lihat bando itu!" pekik Baekhyun ketika melihat bando berwarna merah yang di atas bando tersebut terdapat tanduk rusa yang lucu.

"YA! Ini bagus! Lu eonnie pasti menyukainya!" sahut Kyungsoo yang juga tak kalah semangat.

"Kau ingin membelinya? Nanti kita pakai bersama di hari natal? Bukankah bagus?" Kyungsoo setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membelinya juga.

Mereka pun keluar dari toko tersebut.

Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo ingin membeli puppy. Dia terus merengek pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Kau tak gila kan?"

"Haish! Tidak! Aku ingin membeli seekor puppy... Ayolah...~ Jika kau tak ingin mengurusnya, aku saja yang akan mengurusnya... Kau tak perlu repot-repot... Ayolah...~" rengek Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan akhirnya mengalah membuat Kyungsoo bersorak kegirangan.

' _Haishh... Ada-ada saja anak ini...'_ batin Baekhyun.

Dengan malas, Baekhyun menunggu Kyungsoo yang memilih satu hewan yang akan dipeliharanya di Pet Shop tersebut. Satu. Ingat ya, SATU!

"Baek, menurutmu lebih lucu yang ini atau yang ini?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk anjing jenis _toy puddle_ putih dan yang cokelat muda.

"Terserah kau, Kyungsoo... Dari tadi kau hanya bertanya 'yang ini atau yang ini?' tapi gak jadi-jadi belinya! Haishh... Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lihat-lihat dulu yang mana yang menarik. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk jejeran stand makanan. Memang, sedari tadi Kyungsoo hanya bertanya-tanya yang mana yang lucu. Baekhyun yang mulai jengah ditanya-tanyai seperti itu pun berjalan membiarkan Kyungsoo memilih-milih sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan ke salah satu stand hotdog dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah tersedia. Sambil menunggu hotdog yang dipesannya matang, ia memainkan ponselnya.

"Gomawo." Terdengar sebuah suara yang tak begitu jauh darinya sedang membayar hotdog juga. Bukan. Bukan karena namja itu berucap 'Gomawo' atau sedang melakukan pembayaran atau apa. Namun, yang membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap orang itu adalah suaranya. Ya, suaranya. Suaranya sangat ia kenali. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tak mendengar suara tersebut, Baekhyun masih mengingatnya seratus persen.

Baekhyun menatap orang itu lekat-lekat, takut dugaannya salah. Dan pada akhirnya...

 _DEG!_

"Dae...hyun?" ucapnya setengah berbisik masih menatap orang itu dengan mulut terbuka. Matanya tak lepas dari orang itu.

Entah ada apa tiba-tiba orang itu juga menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun dan mata mereka pun bertemu. Mata tajam orang tersebut bertemu dengan mata sipit Baekhyun yang membulat. Reaksinya sama saja dengan Baekhyun. Ia tercengang tak percaya mendapati yeoja yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya berada dihadapannya. Bukan itu masalahnya. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah yeoja yang selama ini masih dicintainya berada dihadapannya.

Waktu terasa berhenti. Keduanya sama-sama diam mematung memikirkan apakah ini hanya halusinasi atau bukan. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun berkedip lucu beberapa kali dan membuat Daehyun tersadar akhirnya membuka suara.

"Oh... ekhm... Byun Baek...hyun?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk Baekhyun dengan ragu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lucu sambil berkedip –lagi- membuat Daehyun tertawa kecil akibat tingkah teman lamanya yang sangat imut itu.

"Annyeong baek... Sudah lama kita tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh?" tanya Daehyun santai tanpa mengetahui bahwa jantung Baekhyun serasa ingin loncat keluar.

Baekhyun masih tetap diam.

"Baek...?" ucap Daehyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?" ucap Daehyun lagi dan Baekhyun langsung tersadar. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri dan menatap Daehyun dengan tatapan yang sangat lucu membuat Daehyun tersenyum lagi.

"Eoh? D –dae... Hyun?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Daehyun yang sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne. Aku Jung Daehyun. Ternyata kau masih ingat aku walaupun sudah beberapa tahun tak bertemu." Ucap Daehyun sambil tersenyum.

' _Mana mungkin aku melupakanmu bodoh!'_ rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun pun berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin dan tersenyum.

"Ne. Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat. Kau pikir aku pelupa!" ucap Baekhyun sambil bergurau. Keduanya pun tertawa.

"Ini uangnya. Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang nya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan stand hotdog tersebut sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Jadi, kau akan disini sampai tahun baru eoh?" tanya Baekhyun dan Daehyun mengangguk.

"Hm. Oh iya baek, kau kesini sendiri?" tanya Daehyun.

"Ani. Bersama dua sahabatku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Lalu, mereka dimana?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Yang satu sedang belanja, yang satunya lagi sedang memilih hewan peliharaan. Ada-ada saja memang." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun!" terdengar suara seorang yeoja yang memanggil Baekhyun dari arah belakang mereka.

Sontak mereka berdua pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Yak! Kau ini dari mana saja?! Aku mencarimu!" omel Kyungsoo masih terengah-engah karena habis berlari untuk menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Oh. Ini, tadi aku bertemu teman lamaku ketika aku menunggumu. Kenalkan, namanya Daehyun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jung Daehyun imnida." Ucap Daehyun sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum.

"Oh! Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida. Hufth... untung Baekhyun bersamamu. Kalau tidak, sudah tersasar entah kemana dia." Balas Kyungsoo lega. Sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus. Daehyun balas tersenyum.

"Hey... Kenalkan puppyku, namanya Violet." Lanjut Kyungsoo membuat Daehyun dan Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan pandangannya menuju hewan berbulu putih bernama Violet tadi.

"Jadi, kau membeli yang ini? Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang bahwa yang ini bagus, namun kau tetap ingin memilih yang lain, eoh? Huh, dasar labil!" cibir Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Aniyo! Aku bukannya tidak suka dengan pilihanmu, hanya saja aku masih ingin melihat yang lain!" bantah Kyungsoo.

"Yayaya... terserah kau saja. Luhan eonnie mungkin sudah menunggu disana. Sebaiknya kita segera kesana."

Mereka pun berjalan ke tempat yang dijanjikan sebelumnya. Ternyata, Luhan sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya menunggu dua yeoja rempong ini.

"Yak kalian! Darimana saja, eoh?! Kenapa lama sekali, sih?! Aku sangat khawatir. Aku kira kalian tersesat lalu digoda ahjussi-ahjussi mesum, dan kalian dibawa kabur oleh me –"

"Eonnie... Kau berlebihan sekali -_- "

Luhan yang awalnya sedang mengomel tak jelas itu dikomentari oleh dua dongsaengnya.

"Aku khawatir bodoh!" sahut Luhan. Daehyun terkekeh geli melihat persahabatan ketiganya itu.

"Sudahlah, eonnie! Biarku jelaskan. Pertama, aku dan Kyungsoo membeli semua pernak-pernik untuk natal. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo ingin membely puppy. Lihat itu! Namanya Violet. Lalu, aku menunggu Kyungsoo dan bertemu teman lamaku, namanya Daehyun. Aku dan Daehyun berbincang-bincang dan melupakan Kyungsoo. Kemudian, kami bertemu kembali dan berjalan kemari." Jelas Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia menatap namja di samping Baekhyun itu. Daehyun yang merasa diperhatikan langsung tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Jung Daehyun imnida... Bangapseumnida."

"Aaahh... Luhan imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Daehyun-ssi." Balas Luhan sopan dan juga ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Pst! Baek! Dia... temanmu?" tanya Luhan berbisik ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Ooohh... Ku kira kekasihmu..." sahut Luhan enteng. Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terkikik geli melihat keduanya.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalian ingin pulang? Apakah kalian ingin ku antar? Kita berempat cukup kok di mobilku. Bagaimana?" tawar Daehyun pada tiga yeoja yang saling berpandangan itu.

"Eummm... Bagaimana ya? Apakah kau tak keberatan mengantar ke rumah kami?" tolak Baekhyun secara halus sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Aniyo... Gwaenchana... Aku tak tega melihat tiga yeoja cantik ini pulang dengan kendaraan umum di musim salju seperti ini, bukan begitu Luhan-ssi? Jika nanti benar bahwa ada ahjussi mesum yang menculik kalian bagaimana? Kekeke... Pulang bersamaku ne?" Ucap Daehyun lagi sambil bergurau mengutip kata-kata Luhan tadi. Luhan yang mendengar itu menjadi malu sendiri. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk dan diikuti dua yeoja disampingnya itu. Daehyun tersenyum cerah.

"Baiklah. Kajja ikut aku ke mobilku." Ajak Daehyun pada tiga yeoja yang saling melirik itu.

Kini, mereka berada di dalam mobil seorang Jung Daehyun, teman lama Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk di samping Daehyun yang berada di kursi kemudi, sedangkan dua sahabatnya duduk berdampingan di belakang.

Suasananya sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang selain mobil Daehyun tentunya. Daehyun pun berdehem singkat untuk memulai percakapan, "Ekhm! Jadi, kalian baru akan menghias rumah hari ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Luhan membalas, "Ya, kemarin-kemarin kami sungguh sangat sibuk. Jadi, kami tak sempat menghias rumah." Daehyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil ber-ooh ria.

"Lalu, apa kalian berniat untuk bepergian besok? Atau ada acara malam natal nanti?" tanya Daehyun lagi sambil sesekali menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Baekhyun atau melirik ke belakang lewat kaca spion tengah mobilnya. Ketiga yeoja itu menggeleng lucu. Terlihat sangat lugu.

"Wae?"

"Kami bertiga sudah berjanji untuk merayakan natal bersama-sama." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Ne. Tak seperti tahun lalu." Sahut Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan tahun lalu?" tanya Daehyun tak mengerti sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tahun lalu aku dan Kyungsoo meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri di rumah karena kami juga punya urusan. Aku pergi dengan gege ku dan Kyungsoo pergi dengan sepupunya. Yah... jadi, Baekhyun hanya sendiri di rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya." Cerita Luhan membuat Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kala ingat kejadian tersebut. Daehyun ber-ooh ria.

"Oh iya, Dae bisakah kau datang ke rumah kami nanti malam?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Hmmm... Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Daehyun balik.

"Ayolah...~ Nanti malam kami akan mengadakan makan-makan... Kami hanya merayakan malam natal di rumah...~ Kekasih Kyungie akan datang nanti malam dan Luhan eonnie juga mengundang dua sahabatnya. Jadi, aku berniat untuk mengundangmu ke rumah kami. Bisa ya ya ya?" Baekhyun merengek pada Daehyun membuat Daehyun terkekeh karena tingkah temannya yang kekanakkan itu.

"Kkkk...~ Baiklah... Aku akan datang ke rumah kalian. Dan kupastikan aku akan terlihat tampan." Ucapnya percaya diri membuat tiga yeoja itu terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Bye Daehyun..."

"Hati-hati Daehyun-ah..."

Tiga yeoja cantik itu sudah sampai di rumah mereka. Mereka terus melambai pada Daehyun yang makin lama makin menjauh dan tak terlihat dari penglihatan mereka.

"Hahh...~ Lelahnya...~" ucap Luhan yang langsung mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa rumah mereka.

"Huft...~ Sebaiknya setelah ini kita langsung menghias rumah karena sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua siang." Usul Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki yang lainnya.

"Untung ada Daehyun tadi. Daehyun itu baik ya." Pendapat Luhan mengenai Daehyun.

"Hm. Dia juga orang yang menyenangkan dan mudah akrab." Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Padahal, dulu dia tidak seperti itu." Gumam Baekhyun yang dapat didengar oleh semuanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Hm. Dia orang yang tak terlalu banyak bicara semasa sekolah dulu. Dia adalah namja pintar dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca atau mempelajari sesuatu. Dia senang dengan alat musik seperti biola atau piano, makanya dia lebih sering membaca buku tentang musik. Tak seperti kebanyakan teman lelakiku yang menghabiskan waktu untuk berpacaran. Bahkan ia tak pernah memiliki kekasih." Jelas Baekhyun membuat keduanya mengangguk paham.

"Namja tampan dan pintar seperti dia tak memiliki kekasih? Aneh sekali..." komentar Luhan.

"Ne. Entahlah. Yang pasti dia bukan tipe lelaki yang banyak bicara. Makanya aku heran mengapa ia menjadi orang yang sangat percaya diri dan pandai bicara seperti tadi." Sahut Baekhyun.

"Mungkin karena ia kuliah di luar negeri, makanya ia jadi terpengaruh kebiasaan luar." Ucap Kyungsoo yang dibenari oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin berganti pakaian lalu membuat kue. Biar aku yang memasak dan kalian menghias rumah saja." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian bangkit menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

 _TING TONG_

 _Cklekk.._

"Ah, Jongin? Silakan masuk."

"Terimakasih noona."

Kim Jongin. Namja berkulit tan itu memasuki rumah yang sudah cantik dihias beragam hiasan oleh yeoja-yeoja pemilik rumah ini.

Ia masuk sambil membawa sebuah paper bag bergambar langit dengan awan putih yang menggumpal. Entah apa isinya.

"Wahh... Siapa yang menghias pohon natal pemberianku ini noona?" tanya Jongin ketika ia duduk di sofa dan melihat bahwa pohon natal pemberiannya beberapa hari lalu sudah berubah menjadi sangat cantik.

"Tentu saja Kami." Jawab Luhan.

"Sebentar ne. Kyungsoo sedang berganti pakaian agar terlihat cantik." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum pada Jongin membuat Jongin salah tingkah sendiri.

Tak lama, terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Ah, itu dia Kyung –eh, Baekhyun..." seru Luhan yang menyangka bahwa yang membuka pintu tadi adalah Kyungsoo yang ternyata Baekhyun.

"Oh Jongin sudah datang?" ucapnya dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Eoh. Dan ini, aku ada sesuatu untuk kalian." Ucap Jongin seraya memberikan paper bag tadi yang diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Untuk kami berdua atau Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan.

"Untuk noona dan Baekhyun. Untuk Kyungsoo ada. Spesial..." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum membuat dua yeoja itu menatap malas padanya.

"Ayolah... Tak apa kan? Ia adalah yeoja ku. Jadi, hadiahnya spesial..."

"Yayaya... Terserah kau..."

"Dibuka dong..." ucap Jongin yang dituruti oleh dua yeoja itu.

"Kyaaaa...! Neomu kyeopta! Baek, kau yang merah atau yang pink?!"

"Waahhh... Eonnie, aku yang pink ne?!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun berteriak heboh karena hadiah dari Jongin yang ternyata adalah boneka rusa santa berukuran kecil. Di paper bag tersebut, terdapat dua boneka rusa yang berbeda. Yang pertama, boneka rusa yang menggunakan baju pink, yang kedua yang menggunakan baju merah.

Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua yeoja di depannya itu.

"Jongin-ah, gomawoyo...~" ucap dua yeoja itu yang lagi-lagi membuat Jongin terkekeh.

"Ne, cheonma..."

 _Guk! Guk!_

"Eh?!"

Semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang dihasilkan dari seekor puppy milik Kyungsoo.

"Aigoo... Neomu kyeopta! Noona, kalian yang membeli ini?! Lucu sekali..." seru Jongin heboh sambil mengelus-elus anak anjing tersebut.

"Ani. Itu punya Kyungsoo, namanya Violet. Baru dibelinya tadi." Jelas Baekhyun. Jongin terus saja bermain-main dengan puppy itu. Jongin memang sangat menyukai anjing, bahkan ia juga memiliki tiga anjing bernama Monggu, Janggu, Jangah.

"Aigoo... Kapan-kapan aku akan membawa anjingku kesini untuk bermain dengan Violet. Sangat menggemaskan!" ucapnya.

.

Semua tamu sudah hadir dan kini mereka tengah menyantapi hidangan yang telah dibuat Kyungsoo serta Baekhyun dan Luhan sembari berbincang satu sama lain.

"Minseokie...~ Gomawo atas hadiahnya. Aku sangat menyukai syal itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih ne...~" ucap Luhan pada wanita berpipi chubby yang sedang makan snack itu.

"Ne, lu... Kau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil... Aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan Himchan atas kado kalian. Aku menyukai topi rajut darimu Himchan. Aku juga sangat menyukai novel pemberianmu, Lu. Nanti akan aku baca. Terima kasih ne sahabat-sahabatku..." balas yeoja bernama Minseok sambil memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sibuk bermesraan entah membahas apa, kini Baekhyun dan Daehyun yang berduaan di meja makan justru agak canggung.

"Eummm... Baek, terimakasih." Ucap Daehyun membuat Baekhyun menoleh dan agak gugup.

"A –ah... untuk a –apa?" tanyanya gugup.

' _Kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini, ya?'_ batinnya.

"Semuanya. Maksudku, untuk undangan makan malamnya, dan juga hadiah natal darimu."

"O –oowhh..." Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan 'oh' sambil mengangguk.

"Tapi kan, hadiah natal dariku hanya sebuah buku..." lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"Gwaenchana... Aku menyukainya..." balas Daehyun sambil tersenyum menimbulkan semburat kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Baek, kau ingin menemaniku ke sebuah taman tidak?" tanya Daehyun tiba-tiba.

"A –ahh? N –ne. Baiklah." Jawab Baekhyun gugup membuat Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun duduk di kursi taman tersebut. Tiba-tiba, taman yang tadinya gelap berubah menjadi sangat terang dan indah.

"Byun Baekhyun. Saranghaeyo."

 _DEG!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun POV._

 _Srek_

 _Srek_

 _Srek_

"Buku resep?!" seruku ketika membuka kado dari Kyungsoo. Ia memberiku kado pernikahanku. Dengan siapa? Ya dengan Jung Daehyun tentunya. Kalian pasti heran apa yang terjadi, bukan?

Jadi begini, Daehyun melamarku pada malam natal waktu itu. Ya, ketika ia mengajakku ke sebuah taman. Dan aku benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa ia benar mencintaiku. Ia juga memberikanku sebuah kotak musik pink dan juga cincin perak dengan berlian di tengahnya. Sungguh, itu adalah hadiah natal terindah yang pernah aku dapat.

Dan pada tahun baru, ia mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Ternyata, eomma appa nya menyukaiku. Aku sungguh senang kala tahu bahwa keluarganya menerimaku.

Setelah ia mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, ia pun kembali ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studi nya. Dan ketika liburan musim panas, ia kembali ke Korea dan kami pun menikah. Lebih tepatnya hari ini pernikahan kami diselenggarakan.

Bukankah sangat beruntung bila menjadi diriku? Merindukan seseorang yang sudah sangat lama tak bertemu, dan ketika bertemu dengannya ia langsung melamarmu. Oh aku sangat bersyukur.

"Baek... Baekhyun-ah..." Oh itu suara Daehyun dari ruang tv.

"Ada apa?" aku berjalan menghampirinya yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Eumm... Kau ingin kita honeymoon dimana, eoh?" tanyanya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Eung... Entahlah." Jawabku. Jujur, aku belum memikirkan hal itu.

"Aaah..~ Bagaimana kalau ke Hawaii?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya tak ingin honeymoon di luar negeri." Jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau Pulau Jeju bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi. Aku berpikir sebentar, kemudian mengangguk, "Boleh juga! Baiklah... Kita kesana saja."

Daehyun tersenyum cerah.

"Oh iya, baek. Apa kau sudah menemukan hadiah dari sepupumu itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Tunggu. Dia benar. Aku belum menemukan hadiah dari sepupu idiotku!

"Kau benar... Aku belum menemukannya, dae." Jawabku.

"Apa dia tak memberikanku hadiah, ya?" gumamku dan masih dapat didengar Daehyun.

"Tenang, baek... Dia memberikan hadiahnya, kok." Sahut Daehyun.

"Eh? Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku dan menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau tahu, apa yang kupegang dibelakangku? Ini adalah hadiah darinya." Ucapnya semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, eoh?"

"Karena ini sangat berharga, baek. Sepupumu itu sungguh tahu apa yang membuatku senang, baek." Ucapnya masih tersenyum –ani, Smirk lebih tepatnya. Ada apa ini?

"Memangnya apa itu?" tanyaku sembari mencoba mengambil benda –yang katanya hadiah dari sepupuku- itu dari tangannya.

"Eitttss...! Tapi berjanjilah padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menggunakannya. Aku sangat menyukai hadiah yang dia berikan. Mau berjanji tidak?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja akan kugunakan. Sayang sekali jika tidak ku pakai, huh!"

"Baiklah..." ucapnya masih dengan senyuman itu dan kemudian memberikan sebuah kotak –yang tadi ia sembunyikan di belakangnya- kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku ke kamar.

"Kau janji untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan itu ya, baek..." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Tentu saja. Tak mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya.

"Eh?" ada kertas yang menempel di kotak tersebut.

 _Selamat atas pernikahannya ya, Byun Baekhyun. Ah mungkin sudah menjadi Jung. Ya, Jung Baekhyun. Aku senang karena akhirnya sepupu bodohku ini menikah juga, kkkk..._

 _Ah iya, aku tau kau sangat menyukai hadiahku ini. Benar bukan? Aku yakin kau sangat menyukainya, kkkk... Sekali lagi selamat atas pernikahan kalian._

 _Dari Park Chanyeol & Yoo Youngjae._

Ya, seperti itulah isi kertasnya. Apa maksudnya? Chanyeol benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Aku pun membuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah . . . . .

"Mwo?!"

. . . . . . BIKINI MERAH?! APA-APAAN INI?!

"PARK CHANYEOOOOOLLLLLL...!" teriakku melengking. Hey, aku sangat tidak suka menggunakan pakaian seperti ini!

"HAHAHAHA ... Baek, kau sudah berjanji untuk menggunakannya kan? Bagaimana kalau nanti kau gunakan ketika kita di Pulau Jeju? Oh, pasti sangat hebat! HAHAHA..."

"JUNG DAEHYUUUUNNN...!"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Wkwk... Gimana ini jadinya? Ancur bgt ya...? Anggap aja ini permintaan maaf karena gk bakal bisa sering update ff, jd mumpung skrng lg liburan aku share aja ff begini... Itung2 ngehibur kalian (walaupun ffnya jelek)  
**

 **Aku tau ada bnyk kesalahan disini.  
**

 **Pertama, aku minta maaf klo ini singkat bgt**

 **Kedua, aku gk tau ini romantis apa kgk /?**

 **Ketiga, aku rasa ending nya gk bgt ya? wkwkwk...**

 **Sebenernya, aku bingung mau dibikin EPILOG nya apa begini aja... Klo misalnya pada mau ada EPILOG, tulis aja di review kalian, tp klo kgk sih juga bilang aja...**

 **Dan klo misalnya ada EPILOG, bakal aku tambahin TAETAE^^ Itu juga klo kalian pada 'butuh' EPILOG :D**

 **Nah, Pas bagian yg di taman itu sengaja aku persingkat soalnya aku bingung gimana menggambarkan suasana tamannya... Soalnya aku belum pandai membuat cerita romantis kyk gini...**

 **Dan utk 'MY LOVE STORY' nya bakal aku lanjut kira2 paling cepet bulan Februari, itu paling cepet... Tp klo Februari gk bisa, kyknya sehabis aku UTS ya...**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih bnyk bwt yg udh sempetin baca ff ini, apalagi yg ngehargai karyaku ini^^**

 **Saranghae~**


End file.
